Since analog broadcast receivers had predominated, techniques for displaying plural programs on one display unit have been used. Furthermore, at the present time when digital broadcast receivers are becoming mainstream, devices capable of multi-screen display are growing popular. For example, for the digital broadcast receiver disclosed in patent document 1, patent document 1 discloses a technique for displaying two screens of a TV display screen and an Internet screen and also discloses a technique for smoothly switching these screens (for example, see patent document 1). In the technique disclosed in patent document 1, each time dual-screen display is started, a screen for selecting a video signal combination type for the dual-screen display is displayed, and dual-screen display according to the selection is executed. Also, patent document 1 proposes that: when dual-screen display is started, screen display according to a preset video signal combination is executed; and switching of contents on the dual-screen display from that state, and switching to single-screen display are cyclically performed.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-244716 A